Many techniques exist today to estimate actual conditions of roadway segments. Road sensors are the most common technique used today. Other more recently developed techniques include extracting location data from banks of cell phones traveling along a roadway segment and using toll tag data. Historical data may also be used if no actual data is available. The quality of these various data sources vary dramatically. Also, for real-time data sources, the quality varies temporally. Current techniques do not adequately take into account such quality issues when determining and reporting estimated actual roadway conditions. The disclosed system and method address this deficiency.